Water's Dance, Light's Embrace
by LuigiWife1551
Summary: 'Honestly, Roxas doesn't understand... that it's because of him that I want to get stronger. He's been hurt already. I want to make sure he finds the answers he seeks... and get revenge on the one who took everything away from him. After all... he's my closest friend... my only REAL friend.' Rated T for later chapters.


**Hi all! So since my brain does not want me to continue working on my other unfinished stories for the time being, I am instead going to work on another KH fanfic that I just thought of a few days ago. It will be Demyx/Roxas friendship, as well as multi-chapter. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: SquareEnix owns all characters. I just own the plotline. On with the story!**

* * *

**Water's Dance, Light's Embrace**

**Chapter 1**

**Musings of a Water Wielder - The Beginning**

My name is Demyx. I am rank number 9 in the organization. My nickname is the Melodious Nocturne. I enjoy music, and my weapon of choice is the sitar. I control water and the Dancer nobodies.

If you were to ask me who I was, this is all I could tell you. All I can recall about myself.

I wouldn't lie to you, I have always wondered how I ended up here, in the Organization, with a leader whose only purpose is to regain our hearts by creating something known as 'Kingdom Hearts'.

I don't know the meaning of that giant, heart-shaped moon in the sky. But to our leader, Xemnas, and his right hand man, Saix, that moon really holds importance to them. Don't really get why... but then again, I don't get a lot of things around here, at least, according to 10 people out of 12. The only one who doesn't judge me is Saix... but then again, he never talks to me or acknowledges my presence.

Everyone here was always so negative. Still is, actually. No one had anything fun to say, no one... really talked to me. I guess it's because of how I act. I'm always so upbeat, even when I get assigned 'suicide' missions.

Yes, as you can see... I'm not a fighter. At all. I _run_ when I should fight.

I hate fighting. And it's not because I'm weak- well, it's mostly that, but it's also because of the fact that I just don't like to use violence. For any reason. That always explained why my defense is the highest in the Organization...

Everyone here, though, seems like they want to _kill_ just to have this heart... to feel something other than nothing.

I don't get it. I honestly don't.

I know we aren't supposed to feel. I've always known that since... whatever day I first joined this circus group. Xemnas and his fanboy have never failed to say that on at least three different occasions... a _day._ It might of been more, but I never listen to these guys.

But as I spent more time with everyone, I realized something both interesting and scary. More interesting than scary, though.

_WE_ can feel.

_WE_ do have emotions, even if we have no hearts to show for it.

Surprisingly, it didn't take me long to come to that conclusion. I mean, everyone's personality shows through clear as day, and slowly, their personality carved out emotions that we otherwise shouldn't be able to understand. For example...

Larxene...yeah, she's flat out insane. I stay as far away from her for that... and the fact she's an electric type with a hell of an attitude... she scares me almost every time I see her. It took me some time to figure her out, and I came to a conclusion- she seems to enjoy stalking Axel, although I don't know why... and I cannot be near her. EVER.

Next, you have Zexion. Like me, he's a very weak fighter, but he has HIGH magic stats. That guy has his nose in some kind of book every single time I see him, and I have to wonder- what the hell does he need to read every single second?

I did try to sneak in his room and find his diary to see if I could uncover anything. Yeah... needless to say, I was keeping a close tab on my backside for about three months... I may have high defense, but Zexion, when he's PISSED... it never ends well for anyone.

Then there's Xigbar. He's one of those guys where you seriously cannot read him. I have yet to understand what his motive is for him being here. Maybe it's similar to Xemnas... or maybe its something else entirely... his eyes creep me out, though... they're so golden yellow... it gives me the shivers every time I see them.

And then... Axel. We're so opposite it isn't funny; he's a pyromaniac, and I can easily kill him with my water if I actually cared enough to fight him. But he's like Xigbar, too... someone who puts on this front, and yet... I wonder what his true intentions are, too. He's a very... manipulative person, and from what I've noticed, seems to hate having nutcase electric lady handing around him for some reason... although, it's Larxene. I would hate it too if I was in his shoes.

For the most part, when I wasn't be picked on, kicked around, sent on suicide missions, or spending time staring at people trying to figure them out, I was always playing my sitar.

Next to the diary I was given when I first came here, it's all I have that I feel actually connects me to something... more. Is that considered an emotion? Huh... I dunno.

But I wonder if I'm really the only one here who understands what it's like to _feel_ with no heart. Not just pretending to feel something, but to show happiness, fear, sadness, even stupidity, but have nothing that says we're... human, I guess. That we're real.

Do you really need a heart to understand that concept?

And then, one day, a new recruit came into our ranks. A young boy with golden, spiky hair and sharp, piercing blue eyes. A boy... who opened my eyes and became someone I could call a friend.

I was in my room on this particular day. Xemnas had no need for me, and most of the people had been sent out elsewhere. So I guess I could call it my free day off.

I was on my bed, strumming the strings on my sitar, and trying to think of a new song that I wanted to write. Nothing was coming to mind, so I put away my sitar for now and pulled out my diary.

It's nothing special if you look at the cover. The whole thing is silver, and it had the emblem of our Organization on it. But to me... it was like my first friend.

I had no one to talk to when I came here. I was randomly thrown in with different people in order to get a grip on how to move around in the castle, how to perform my missions, how to do basic actions around the castle when I wasn't doing missions.

But every night, I wrote in my diary, even if nothing happened that day. Most nights, I was writing songs that I wanted to play on my sitar... wasn't sure how I knew how to write songs, but I know I enjoy doing it. And slowly, it was something that I got into the habit of doing.

On that fateful day, we were summoned into the main room. I thought that we were going on some mass Organization mission, and I really didn't want to go, but I did what I usually did- have darkness take me to my seat. Oddly enough, I was like, the fifth one there, and I was bored, so I started to daydream about my song I had been working on earlier.

Once all of us were here, Xemnas teleported down and escorted the new recruit in the room. As he took off his hood, Xemnas proudly announced, "Attention. Let us welcome our newest member to our Organization. Roxas."

That boy... he wound up opening not only his own eyes, but mine as well.

Things got REAL interesting from that day on... and it started with a boy named Roxas.

* * *

**And there we go! A small opening for my newest story! **

**It'll get better from here, honest! But I hope you all enjoy! **

**Please leave a review...or advice... or both! :D They really do help! **

**Thanks again, and see you soon! **


End file.
